Más que una obsesión
by Tsukisaku
Summary: No me importa mudarme durante la ausencia de mis padres, ¡pero no quiero estar con él!...¿Por qué ellos creen que ella estará bien conmigo?...¡Tonta eres Sakura Haruno por haberte enamorado de tu tío, Sasuke Uchiha! Sasusaku AU Entren y lean. Incesto. Final Up.


**¡Hola! Pues aquí les traigo una nueva historia que espero les guste. Aclaro que es un incesto, así que cada quien lee bajo su responsabilidad.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, ya saben… son de Masashi Kishimoto…**

**Aclaraciones: AU.**

La narración esta en primera persona; pero en esta ocasión tanto Sasuke como Sakura, serán los narradores.

—o—o—o—

**Advertencia****: Esta historia es un incesto y al ser rating "M", significa que habrá lemon, así que si a alguien le desagrada, le advierto que mejor se abstenga de leer. Sobre advertencia, no hay engaño.**

—o—o—o—

**MÁS QUE UNA OBSESIÓN**

**By Tsukisaku**

.

**DE NUEVO JUNTOS**

.

¡Realmente es una mierda!

De todas las cosas que pudieron sucederme, esta es la peor de todas... ¿Por qué tiene que venir _ella_ a vivir conmigo?

Mi vida nunca ha sido complicada; trabajar, comer y tener sexo con diferentes mujeres. Esos son los componentes necesarios para subsistir.

¿Por qué ellos creen que _ella_ estará bien conmigo?

Jamás tengo tiempo para nada que no sean mis tres componentes básicos. Durante el día me la paso metido en la empresa; después de todo, no puedo permitir que el patrimonio familiar se pierda. Y por las noches, me voy a des estresar con cualquier mujer.

¿Por qué _ella_ no se va con Itachi?

¡Claro! Él vive en New York y yo en Japón… ¡Mierda!

Observé el reloj de mi móvil una vez más… faltaban cinco minutos para que llegaran. Terminé lo que quedaba de mi cerveza de un sorbo y me encaminé a la cocina; estaba de muy mal humor y necesitaba despejarme un poco, así que tiré la botella vacía y tomé una nueva de la nevera para tomarme el frío líquido.

Justo cuando me terminé aquella amarga bebida, el timbre de la casa se escuchó, así que a regañadientes me acerqué a la puerta para abrirla… Y ahí estaban: Mi hermana con una sonrisa, su esposo con una estúpida expresión de tranquilidad y _ella… _mi sobrina.

—Hola hermanito —saludó mi hermana con una sonrisa en los labios. Se acercó a mí y me abrazó rápidamente, pues sabía perfectamente lo que yo odiaba las demostraciones de cariño.

—Mikoto —fue lo único que me limité a decirle en forma de saludo. Ella es mi hermana mayor por doce años; muy parecida a mi madre en todos los aspectos, prácticamente una perfecta replica de ella—. Fujitaka —murmuré al tiempo en que movía la cabeza en señal de saludo a mi cuñado. Fujitaka Haruno, el único hombre capaz de amar y soportar a mi hermana como nadie en el mundo. Y por último estaba _ella_—. Sakura —saludé a la chica frente a mí. Una molesta adolescente de tan sólo dieciséis años… estatura media, piel blanca, cabello de un extraño color rosado que extrañamente le luce muy bien y unos ojos color jade muy brillantes y hermosos.

—Hola… tío —murmuró _ella_ con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Sonreí con arrogancia, me fascinaba el efecto que mi sola presencia tenía sobre ella.

—Hmph.

—Te agradecemos mucho que nos hagas este gran favor hermanito —comentó Mikoto. Era realmente una mierda, ¿Qué estaba pensando cuando me pidió que cuidara de mi sobrina por unos meses?

Mikoto era una reconocida violinista y Fujitaka un pianista; ambos se presentaban juntos por el mundo y ofrecían conciertos en compañía de famosas sinfónicas. Normalmente radican en Japón, pero ahora que iniciaran su gira, no pudieron dejar a su hija con Itachi como hacían siempre.

Itachi es mi otro hermano, mayor que yo por seis años. Él también radicaba aquí, hasta que decidimos abrir otra sucursal de la empresa en New York, por lo tanto se vio en la necesidad de mudarse.

—Hmph —no tenía nada que decir.

—No te preocupes que Sakura no interferirá mucho en tu vida diaria —me dijo al tiempo en que sonreía nuevamente—. Te aseguro que no te dará problemas, es una jovencita muy bien portada.

—Te lo agradecemos infinitamente —agregó Fujitaka—. Bueno… pues es hora de irnos, si no queremos perder el avión.

—Cierto —continuó mi hermana—; Sakura, pórtate bien y cuídate mucho, recuerda obedecer a tú tío en todo lo que diga —al escuchar eso no pude evitar imaginarme un par de cosas en las cuales ella podía ser muy obediente.

—Si, mamá —respondió al tiempo en que abrazaba a su madre—, cuídense mucho y espero noticias suyas.

Luego de las despedidas aburridas e incomodas. Tomé dos de las maletas de Sakura, dejándole sólo la pequeña, y la guié al piso de arriba para mostrarle su habitación. Me detuve en la primera puerta de la izquierda y la abrí.

—Este será tú dormitorio —le dije fríamente—, el mío es el del fondo, la puerta de en medio es el baño y esta comunicado con ambas habitaciones.

—Gracias —murmuró aún sin verme. Dejé las maletas en la entrada y cerré la puerta al salir.

¿Por qué me la confiaban a mí?

Bajé a la sala y me dejé caer en uno de los sofás. En mis veinticuatro años de edad, nunca una mujer me había atraído tanto como lo hacía _ella_.

—

**—****o****—****o****—****o****—**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Bien, como muchos sanben, fanfiction ha estado aplicando las normas de manera un tanto rigida y explicita. Así que como a mí ya me ha borrado varios fics por "contenido no apto para menores" me he visto en la necesidad de mudarme a mi blog. Siento si les ocasiona problemas, pero realmente ya no pienso quedarme aquí, para que me sigan borrando mis fics. **

**Si aún les interesa leer, pues con todo gusto pueden ir a mi blog. Los datos en mi perfil.**

**Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo.**

**—Tsukisaku—**


End file.
